


My Bad Valentine

by CrashHale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Food Sex, Humor, Light Dom/sub, Opposites Attract, Romance, Sexting, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale
Summary: Veronica is determined to make her boyfriend Jughead change his mind about Valentine’s Day. She’s going to use all his favourite things to get her way: sex, food, and art. Mostly just sex.





	My Bad Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Thank you for stopping in for some Jeronica. I honestly didn't expect to ever write these two together but after The (Perfect) Gift, inspiration did strike!
> 
> I don't want to put literally everything into the tags and give anything away, so when I say smut, expect all kinds - oral, vaginal, etc. I did add food sex, sub/dom, and spanking, because I feel like that isn't the norm. The spanking is pretty intense, the food sex refers to using food during sex, but no insertion of any kind, and the sub/dom themes are mild.
> 
> Lastly thank you to my beta [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com) for her amazing help as always! So grateful for her.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and if you do please leave a review and let me know what you thought.

 

* * *

 

**My Bad Valentine**

 

Veronica was a determined woman if nothing else. By lunch time she’d already thought of a dozen different ways to win the bet she and her long term boyfriend Jughead had made the previous night. They had had the same fight they always had mid January. She always wanted to do something special for Valentine’s Day, but he despised the holiday and wanted to pretend it didn’t exist. As a result, they always ended up having a horrible time.

 

If he gave in and they did do something then he spent the whole night complaining. And if they did nothing, she went to bed in tears. Both were as bad as the other, in her opinion.

 

This would be their fifth Valentine’s Day together and instead of their usual bickering they decided to try something different. Jughead agreed to let Veronica do whatever she wanted to try and change his mind. If she did, he’d shut up and be the most romantic boyfriend on Valentine’s for the rest of time. If not then she had to stop trying and give up on the holiday all together. She had a week leading up to Valentine’s Day to do it in.

 

Instead of meeting Jughead for lunch like usual, she spent the hour on her laptop in her corner office, ordering hundreds of dollars worth in lingerie. Besides, he was having lunch with her father today and she could think of a million different things she’d rather do.

 

It was funny really. When they began dating, after meeting at a mutual friend’s art gallery opening, Veronica thought he’d be nothing more than a one night stand. By the following week maybe a fuck buddy. But the more time they spent with each other the more she really liked him. This man was totally different to the type of guys she usually dated, but it just worked. It made things interesting.

 

Her father didn’t like him at first. He didn’t like that his daughter was dating some literature professor who had only been published once. Even though once for his age was pretty damn impressive. He wanted her with a businessman, someone the family was good with and that made sense business wise. But after awhile, when he saw he could have fascinating conversations with Jughead and that he made Veronica happy he came around.

 

She loved that her boyfriend and her father had formed a good relationship of their own, but she couldn’t think of anything more boring now than sitting there while they discussed whatever the topic of the conversation was.

 

“You sure?” Jughead had asked the previous night when she said she didn’t want to go.

 

“Positive. I have prepping to do anyway,” She winked.

 

He gave her one of those sexy smirks that could usually make her do anything he wanted, and she ended up riding him, even though she wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of getting off after their annual Valentine’s Day fight.

 

She wasn’t above using the things she knew Jughead loved most to get her way - sex, food, and art. Mostly sex of course. The poor guy was going down. In more ways than one. And she could hardly wait.

 

* * *

 

**Thursday, February 7th**

_“A picture is worth a thousand words.”_

_―_ _Unknown_

 

She started off pretty simple on the first day. They usually got ready together in the morning. After her shower she put on an extra sexy bra and pantie set, black see through lace and thigh high sheer stockings with a garter belt.

 

Instead of dressing like she usually did after putting her underwear on she went through the rest of her routine in just that - fixing her hair, doing her makeup, even going over to the kitchen to grab their coffees.

 

She loved the way he watched her every move, even cursing when he accidently cut himself while he shaved because he wasn’t paying attention.

 

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re up to.” He warned. “It’s not going to work.”

 

Despite his warnings, he still grabbed a hand full of her asscheek and she felt his erection through his pants when they kissed goodbye for the day.

 

She teased him with pictures throughout the day. First came the picture of her thighs, dress hiked up to expose too much in the backseat of her car while her driver got her to the office in the insane NYC traffic.

 

Later, in one of the bathroom stalls, she snapped a few others so she’d have them to send to him throughout the day.

 

She snapped one with the neckline pulled down under her breasts so they’d pop out even more, her nipples evident under the lace. Next was another of her thighs, dress hiked up again and hand on her inner thigh, and the last one with her hand in her panties.

 

She’d also cancelled their usual lunch plans. It wasn’t the first time she’d teased him with texts and pictures throughout the day, but when she’d done that in the past, he usually got to fuck her on her office desk or in a bathroom midday.

 

By the last picture his texts of praise had turned even naughtier. She sat in her leather chair, her legs crossed and looking over their exchange from the day, getting excited.

 

 **VL:** (car picture of thighs) sent.

8:43

 

 **JJ:** I almost fucking collided with an old woman. Thanks for that.

8:43

 

 **VL:** (breasts picture) sent.

 **VL:** I love how my tits looks in this bra. I’m turning myself on.

10:05

 

 **JJ:** I know what you’re trying to do.

 **JJ:** See you in half an hour.

11:32

 

 **VL:** Oh, shit, baby. I forgot. I’ve got a conference call. Can’t make it. Sorry.

11:33

 

 **JJ:** Mean.

11:41

 

 **VL:** (thigh picture) sent.

2:45

 

 **JJ:** Get ready for my head between those thighs as soon as you get home.

3:09

 

 **VL:** (hand in panties picture) sent.

 **VL:** I can’t wait. Think I’ll get myself off now.

3:10

 

 **JJ:** Bad girl. Seems like you’re asking for a spanking. Hope that ass is ready.

3:10

 

She shivered all over at the promise, but the spanking wasn’t part of the plan for today. That was for tomorrow. Tonight it was her turn to be in charge.

 

As soon as she got home and greeted Jughead he was pulling her dress up and hoisting her onto the kitchen island.

 

She laughed and pushed his hands away from her thighs, pushing his shoulders next to stop the attack on her neck.

 

“I’m hungry. What’s for dinner?” She asked.

 

Usually he was in charge of dinner since he was the food lover. She could see something was cooking on the stove.

 

“ _Dick_ is on the menu for you, you tease.” He groaned and she loved that she had him so gone already. Those pretty blue eyes were filled with lust.

 

His lips were on hers again and she moaned as she pulled away. She wasn’t going to give in so easily. “As much as I love when you give me your cock for dinner I’m actually hungry for real food. I missed lunch.”

 

He pulled away with a mean stare.

 

She smiled innocently while he made her up a plate with attitude. She hopped off the counter and took her time enjoying the food he’d prepared. He stared at her the whole time, eye fucking the cleavage that she’d made extra prominent just for him.

 

As soon as she was done he threw her plate in the sink and grabbed her again.

 

“Baby,” she laughed, “I need to digest a little.”

 

He tried to kiss her again but she just pulled her face away from his. “Ah, ah, not until you tell me Valentine’s is your favorite holiday.”

 

He narrowed his eyes at her. “I know what you’re doing,” he said, and gave her ass a hard slap that went straight to her core.

 

“Do you?” she asked coyly, not giving in to his antics.

 

They shared another look, a heated moment between the two that she lived for. She knew she was insanely lucky to have this amount of lust between them still after so many years.

 

“You didn’t jack off today, did you?” she asked seductively.

 

He narrowed his eyes at her again. It was an answer all on it’s own.

 

“I’m going to take a shower,” she said, patting his cheek for being the good boy he was.

 

She was happy when he followed her to their bathroom a moment later, leaning against the door frame while she undressed. She placed her hand on her ass cheek and looked back with a pout as if to try and see if it was red.

 

“You’re not very nice. That smack actually hurt. I might have to punish you for being a bad boy.”

 

He just smirked and she kept eye contact while she washed her body, lathering up with his favourites scent, her hair up so as not to get it wet.

 

When she was done and wrapped a towel around herself, Jughead quickly pulled it off and began kissing her, hoisting her up onto the sink. She broke the kiss, but her legs wrapped around his waist tightly.

 

He began undoing his pants and she stopped him. He looked at her with a frown. “Tell me you like Valentine’s and you can fuck me.”

 

He stopped and stepped away. “Nice try.”

 

She smiled to herself, shrugging. She hopped off the sink and dressed for bed in the tiniest most see through nightie she owned. It hardly covered her ass and she didn’t bother with underwear.

 

Jughead cleaned up the kitchen, banging cabinets and making more noise than necessary.

 

Every time he tried something she just told him he knew what he needed to say. He wasn’t going to get so much as a kiss in return until he uttered those very simple words she needed to hear.

 

By the time they both went to bed, he finally gave in, pressing his erection between her asscheeks and groaning into her neck that he loved Valentine’s Day. She gladly pressed her ass back against him, reaching down between her legs and fucking herself back against him.

 

* * *

 

**Friday, February 8th**

_“Of course it hurts, it’s a spanking. How else would it work?”_

_―_ _Breanna Hayse, Time Out_

 

She left work early so she could get home before him. She re-applied her lipstick and then pressed a kiss to the mirror in the foyer. She pulled out her lip pencil next, writing a simple message next to the lip print - _bedroom_.

 

Inside their bedroom she worked fast to get ready. She grabbed two of his belts and hung one over the bedroom door handle, knowing he’d get the hint.

 

The other she kept on the bed and undressed until she was completely naked, keeping her heels on. She spent some time on her phone until she heard him enter their apartment and got into position. She leaned over the bed, her legs slightly spread and her ass up while she laid her front onto their soft overs. She used the second belt to grip with both hands, each at her sides, the leather pressing right under her ass.

 

Waiting for him like this was enough to turn her on, clenching around nothing.

 

She could hear him moving around, getting closer to their bedroom until the door opened and his footsteps indicted he was behind her.

 

He snapped the belt and her breath hitched, a big smile on her face.

 

She felt the bed as it dipped next to her and turned her head to look at him. He reached down and pushed her hair off her face.

 

“What’s this?” he asked, amused.

 

“What does it look like?”

 

“Like you know you need to be punished for all that teasing you put me through yesterday.”

 

She pouted and gave a little nod.

 

“I like that,” he told her, reaching over and running his hand over her ass and up her back.

 

She shivered with anticipation.

 

“Your ass always looks so good when it’s all red for me.”

 

“Please, baby. Make it hurt.”

 

“Oh, I will.” He leaned down to kiss her shoulder. “But first I’m starving. I’m going to make myself dinner and eat, and you’re not going to move a muscle while you wait for me.”

 

“Yes… _sir_ ,” she replied.

 

She deserved this for yesterday and honestly, she loved their back and forth. Everyone before Jughead didn’t have that equal split of submissive and dominant in them that she liked. He could give it as good as he could take it, and he was just the right amount of kinky.

 

He left her like that for what felt like hours. She heard him doing his thing and groaned when he even took a shower and moved around their bedroom like she wasn’t bent over and waiting for him, her thighs getting sore and wet already.

 

When he grabbed the belt from the bed she got excited. It was finally time.

 

He nudged her feet further apart with his foot, feeling over her wet opening and using it as lubrication to circle her clit. “Turned on, huh?”

 

“Yes,” she whimpered.

 

His hand left her only to come down with a firm smack, a gasp leaving her lips.

 

“Good. No coming until I feel you’ve had enough. Count.”

 

He stepped back and the belt came cracking against her skin, stinging in it’s wake.

 

“One,”

 

He kept going, until her skin felt raw and burning. She was sobbing into the mattress, mumbling the number fifteen, when sixteen came way too fast and hard.

 

She screamed, jerking forward, her foot kicking back up.

 

“Too much,” she gasped, “too much.”

 

It hurt and the pain made her want to come so badly.

 

“Please no more,” she sighed. She was ready for his cock. “I want to come.”

 

“I believe you put me in charge here, no?” he asked.

 

She cried and nodded, “Yes, but…”

 

His hand moved gently over her ass cheeks, making her hiss at the sensitivity.

 

“Three more then you get to come for me.”

 

“Around your cock?” she asked with a pout.

 

She heard him chuckle and undo his pants. “Sure.”

 

That was enough to get her through the next three, and as soon as he was buried inside her she clenched on for dear life, her orgasm blinding and fast.

 

He fucked her like that until he came, pushing her over the edge twice more.

 

“How is this going to make me like Valentine’s Day?” he wondered, pulling out of her and making her wince, his come spilling out of her and down her thighs quickly.

 

“Because Valentine’s Day puts me in the mood for all your favorite kinks. You should like it for that reason alone.”

 

* * *

 

**Saturday, February 9th**

_“I am sure there are things that can't be cured by a good bath but I can't think of one.”_

_―_ _Sylvia Plath, The Bell Jar_

 

The next morning she woke up to feel Jughead moving her nightie up over her ass. She moaned and he nudged her hip so she’d lay on her front, and looked back at him sleepily.

 

He placed a cold wet towel over her still sore skin. He was so sweet.

 

As it was Saturday and last night was kind of intense, today was pretty low key as far as her days of planning went.

 

She climbed into his lap every couple of hours, slow sensual sex getting them both off each time. She ended the night with the hot tub, slow and romantic and exactly how she liked her Saturday nights.

 

* * *

 

**Sunday, February 10th**

_“Life is good… when you brunch all day long.”_

_―_ _Unknown_

 

Veronica and Jughead had their regular Sunday  brunch date with her parents at their penthouse. When her mother began clearing the table after they were done and her father invited Jughead to his study for a drink, Veronica interrupted by saying he’d be there soon. She just needed him for a moment.

 

Jughead frowned at her, but as her father went to his study and her mother to the kitchen, she dragged him down the hall, opening her parents bedroom door and stepping in.

 

“What the fuck, Veronica? I’m not fucking you on your parents bed.”

 

She laughed and locked the door. “No, but I’m going to suck you off in here,”

 

She smirked at the way he raised his eyebrows, and she dropped to her knees, undoing his pants quickly and stroking him to get him hard before taking him eagerly into her mouth.

 

“Holly fuck, baby,” he groaned, reaching his hand down into her hair as she pushed him deeper down her throat. She knew he was a sucker for deepthroat.

 

She moaned around his dick as she sucked her way off and popped him out, going back in to do it all over again.

 

“Ah... fuck, I’m gonna come,” he hissed after no time at all, his hold on her hair tightening.

 

She picked up the pace, looking up at him and the way he dropped his head back, his mouth open. He was so incredibly sexy and she loved doing this to him. He came into her mouth with a few thrusts and she sucked him clean, getting him back into his pants and buckled.

 

She winked at him, wiping her mouth before getting up and walking out like nothing had happened.

 

The rest of the day they spent at the MET. While she could appreciate art, she didn’t understand or love it to the extent that Jughead did. She didn’t often have opinions on pieces other than the obvious like or dislike, but Jughead could discuss a piece for hours.

 

It was of of the first things she found attractive about him on the night they met. He had been looking at a painting and when she stepped next to him, he told her a story about the piece that went far belong it’s colors and shapes. Now, like that very first night, she hung on every word, her heart blossoming from hearing the joy in his voice.

 

When they got home she undid his pants again, telling him it turned her on when he talked about the things he loved, and in a way it was true. He was always so passionate.

 

“Well, in that case,” he began, stroking her hair, “let me tell you how much I love my sexy girlfriend.”

 

And so Veronica sucked him off while listening to him list some of the reasons he loved her.

 

He returned the favor, very thoroughly, spreading her out on the floor and making her come again and again with his mouth alone.

 

* * *

 

**Monday, February 11th**

_“It’s absolutely unfair for women to say that guys only want one thing: sex. We also want food.”_

_―_ _Jarod Kintz_

 

She had a feeling today would be his favorite. She’d hired one of the best chefs in NYC to cook them a private dinner in their apartment, and she made sure she dressed in something extra sexy. One of the new short and tight dresses she’d bought on a recent shopping spree.

 

It was like watching a child wake up on christmas morning. Jughead loved food and he was enjoying every second of it. She watched happily as he and the chef had a conversation and smiled when he said she was the best girlfriend ever.

 

“Well, Veronica’s actually going to finish up the dessert for this evening so I’ll say goodnight now,” the chef said, bidding his goodbye before leaving.

 

Veronica told Jughead to finish his drink and leave her to it.

 

“You sure? I can help if you need.”

 

“No.” She insisted, pushing him out of the kitchen.

 

Once he was gone she worked quickly, putting out the various sauces, sweet creams and fruit. She undressed and hopped up onto the island counter, laying on her stomach and trying not to hiss at the cold of the marble on her naked skin.

 

She left her heels on of course, because they always helped make her feel sexy, kicking her feet up, and lifted herself onto her elbows, so her breasts were on display as well as her ass, and called Jughead in, asking for his help.

 

When he entered, he stopped and smirked, raising his eyebrows.

 

She smiled and bit her lip. “Time for dessert, baby,” she told him, “you can have anything you want, as long as you eat it off me.”

 

He stepped closer then, leaning down to kiss her lips, cupping her cheek with one hand as he dipped a finger into one of the chocolate sauces. He raised his finger between them and pressed in into her open mouth. She sucked on it and kissed him when he came back in for more, tasting the chocolate from her tongue.

 

“So sweet,” he told her.

 

She moaned and watched as he walked around the island. She laughed when he placed a strawberry atop each of her asscheeks, musing about what a nice ass she had as he painted her skin with some of the other sauces.

 

She enjoyed his mouth as he licked it off her slowly, eating each of the strawberries before telling her to turn around.

 

She did, as elegantly as she could, and opened her thighs wider when he told her to. He took her arms and pulled them over her head, his fingertips traveling over her breasts and stomach, making her shiver.

 

He smeared chocolate across each of her nipples, covering them with two slices of banana before making her gasp as he pressed her thighs back, so she was more open, and painted her pussy with whipped cream.

 

She squirmed a little as he licked it off slowly, making her just plain needy now, wanting more of his tongue and mouth there. But he stopped, climbing on top of her and eating each piece of banana then sucking the chocolate off her nipples.

 

“This is the best fucking dessert I’ve ever had,” he growled.

 

She moaned, finally moving her hands from where he’s put them above her and into his hair. “Want some more whipped cream?” she asked.

 

He chuckled and reached for it. “Open your mouth.”

 

She did, letting him fill it and kissing him with fever as they shared it. He reached his hand between them as they kiss, fingering her until she came before going back down for more.

 

After this she had no doubt that she’d be winning their bet.

 

* * *

 

**Tuesday, February 12th**

_“I ain’t no movie star, man. I’m a booty star.”_

_―_ _Richard Pryor_

 

On Tuesday she gave him the very special home video she’d made. It was clips of them fucking, from the previous times they’d recorded themselves, and then they made another one.

 

She wasn’t sure what exactly she liked about it. They’d watched porn together, but this was different. She was confident in her looks and sexualaity, and it was a little bit like showing off, putting on a show for an audience, but knowing no one but her and Jughead would ever see it.

 

It was similar to when they had sex in public. Being adventurous with him was fun.

 

For him it was like getting to fuck a porn star, and she was more than happy to be his star.

 

* * *

 

**Wednesday, February 13th**

_“Does all your underwear look like it belongs in a high-class strip show?”_

_―_ _Susan Elizabeth Phillips, Fancy Pants_

 

On Wednesday she gave him a very sexy strip tease and lapdance, not letting him touch until he said those very special words - _I love_ _Valentine’s Day_.

 

She’d learnt that he liked lapdances the first year of dating. They each had to come up with unique dates for the other, and he took her to a high class strip joint. It was exciting, and when they got back to her place later that night she gave it a try.

 

The next morning he told her he no longer had a need for strip clubs, and that was one of the moments she knew he was the guy for her. He was funny and sincere and smart and more than she ever even wanted in a partner.

 

* * *

 

**Thursday, February 14th**

_“Winning isn’t everything.”_

_―_ _Unknown_

 

The next day she woke up alone, frowning and wondering where he was. She grabbed her phone and checked it, deciding to looked around their apartment before texting him. He hadn’t said he needed to leave for work early.

 

Inside the kitchen she stopped suddenly, a huge bouquet of at least fifty red roses in the middle of the island.

 

She couldn’t keep the smile off her face if she tried, going over to smell the roses and grabbing the little note that was attached.

 

_You Win._

 

She actually squealed, holding the note to her chest and jumping around like a happy school girl.

 

But then she had a thought, and all the joy drained from her body, her shoulder slumping. Yes she won, but it was February 14th. She had been so busy planning and worrying over their bet that she hadn’t made reservations anywhere, and now it was too late.

 

“Hey, sexy Valentine,” she heard Jughead from behind her and jumped, turning around.

 

“Jughead,” she sighed, placing the note down on the counter and going over to kiss him hello. “Where’d you go?”

 

“To get your favorite,” he said, placing a coffee and small white paper bag down on the counter.

 

“Thank you,” she smiled softly and knew it was a croissant from the little french bakery a few blocks over that she loved.

 

“What’s wrong?” He frowned. “You won. Don’t you like the roses?”

 

She looked at the roses and back at him, cupping his face and pressing up on her toes to kiss his lips. “Of course I do, they’re beautiful. Thank you.”

 

He kissed her again but still frowned. “I know when you’re upset. What did I do?”

 

She shook her head. “It’s not you. I was so distracted this year I forgot to make reservations.”

 

“Oh, don’t worry about that. I have tonight covered.” He winked.

 

This time she frowned, not believing him for a second. “Ah, who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?” she asked. “You know - The Valentine’s Day Grinch.”

 

He laughed. “Don’t worry. I promise it’s handled. I’m keeping up my end of the bet. I am now and forever the best Valentine ever. Prepare to swoon.” He paused. “Prepare to swoon at five forty five when you get home.”

 

She narrowed her eyes at him but nodded, intrigued to see what was going to happen.

 

.

 

She could hardly wait to get home, and gasped in surprise when she walked into an apartment full of red and pink roses. They were literally everywhere, and in the middle stood her tall sexy boyfriend, dressed in a nice suit and a single white rose in his hand.

 

“Welcome home,”

 

She smiled and hurried over, wrapping her arms around him and enjoying every second of their long kiss.

 

“You look so handsome,” she said, reaching up to feel his hair.

 

“Thank you, baby. But we don’t have time to go into a lengthy discussion about how sexy I am. I have things planned.”

 

“Oh?” she wondered.

 

“There’s a bubble bath waiting for you,” he told her, “then after that your mum dropped off a few outfits she picked out for you.”

 

“My mum’s in on this?”

 

“I asked her to get you some outfits since you said you forgot all about your _favorite_ holiday,” he rolled his eyes teasingly.

 

She smacked his arm and took the white rose from him, going to enjoy her bubble bath. She couldn’t believe how different this was. Jughead had never made her a romantic bubble bath like this for Valentine’s Day, the dark bathroom scattered with soft candlelight and rose petals lining her way from the door to the tub.

 

He came in and joined her by sitting on the edge of the tub, his suit jacket off for the time being and his sleeves rolled up so he could reach into the water and touch her legs soothingly as she tried to figure out what he had planned.

 

He stayed tight lipped and before too long she decided to get out, too eager to see what else he had planned for the evening.

 

She got ready, choosing one of the maroon dresses her mother had brought over, happy she knew Veronica’s style well enough.

 

He had a limo waiting for them and they drank champagne on the way, enjoying the soft romantic music coming from the speakers and making out a bit.

 

“I could get used to this,” she told him, referring to the total turn around.

 

“You should. I’m your very eager Valentine forever now.”

 

She smiled. “I like the sound of that.”

 

When they arrived she wondered why they were at the Hudson Hotel. They’d stayed there for their first anniversary together, but it wasn’t really the place for a Valentine’s Day dinner.

 

They made their way up the narrow stairs and she didn’t say a word, excited to see where this could possibly be going.

 

She was surprised when she found the beautiful bar and whole outdoor area empty, a single bartender waiting for them at the bar, twinkling lights setting the mood perfectly.

 

With his hand on her lower back he lead her to the bar, where the bartender had a martini waiting, just the way she liked it. He took their coats off and the bartender took them.

 

“Thank you,” She smiled at the bartender and he nodded, stepping away to give them their privacy. She sipped her martini and looked up at her boyfriend as they leaned against the bar. She couldn’t believe him.

 

“Where is everyone?” she asked.

 

He took a drink from his glass before looking around. “I rented the place out because I wanted to be alone with you,” he told her, his arm tightening around her lower back, “I remembered you liked this place from four years ago.”

 

She nodded, and it started to register with her that he must have planned this at least a few months ago. There was no way he did this last minute. It made her heart beat fast with excitement.

 

“Do you like it?”

 

She nodded. “I love it.”

 

He smiled and leaned down for a kiss. “I love you.”

 

She moaned and smiled. “I love you too.”

 

A pretty young brunette apologize for interrupting them, saying dinner was ready outside.

 

Veronica held Jughead’s hand as they made their way outside, pleased that she wasn’t bothered by the cold because they had outside heaters going.

 

The space was more beautiful than she remembered. There were lovely plants everywhere and a real rustic feel, all the usual tables gone and replaced with just one for them.

 

They took their seats and their waiters brought out the appetizers and more drinks.

 

“I can’t believe you did this,” she said happily.

 

She’d had so many years of shitty Valentine’s Days with him that this was overwhelming.

 

He took her hand from across the table. “I’m sorry I was such a horrible boyfriend in the past and didn’t just suck it up for one night a year.”

 

She laughed. “It’s okay, I’d rather you just be yourself.”

 

He tilted his head at her. “I should like today because you do.”

 

She shrugged then. “Yeah, you should,”

 

They both laughed and continued to enjoy their night. They had dinner and he told her how he’d gotten the catering booked through someone his father knew in AA. Again she wondered how far in advance he’d done this.

 

Before their dessert came out she noticed they were completely alone, the two servers that had been close having stepped away now.

 

“I’ve got something to ask you,”

 

 _Oh, my god,_ she thought. She’d never even pictured him proposing. While she knew she wanted to be with him forever, she didn’t expect him to do the whole marriage thing. His parents were divorced and he’d hated the idea of marriage since then.

 

“Okay,” she breathed, watching as he reached into his inner suit pocket and sure enough was holding a ring. He got out of his chair and got down on one knee next to her.

 

She brought a hand up to her mouth, not sure if she’d actually gasped but inside she was definitely screaming. “Jug…”

 

“I love you so much, baby. I’m sorry if I’m an asshole sometimes about all this love stuff, but I promise I’m a changed man. I love love because I realized I know what it is now - because I have you… Will you marry me?”

 

He brought the ring up and she finally looked at it, her jaw dropping when she recognized it. She’d admired that ring since she was a little girl.

 

“That’s my _abuela’s_ ring,” she breathed, her father’s mother who had unfortunately passed away a year before she met Jughead.

 

Jughead nodded once. “Yeah,”

 

“How’d you get it?” she wondered, her breathing sallow.

 

“I asked your dad for it. Your mum said you love it.”

 

She gasped again. “You asked my dad?”

 

“Of course,” he replied.

 

“When?” she wondered, needing to know more. She hadn’t realized yet that she had him down on one knee still and hadn't given him an answer.

 

“Um… I asked your dad if I could propose at Thanksgiving and then when I asked your mum to help me with ring shopping she said you wanted your _abuela’s_ ring, so then I asked your dad if I could have it to give to you.”

 

“You asked my dad if you could propose?” She’d never taken him for a man who would ask her father for her hand in marriage, but she loved him so much for it.

 

“Veronica,” he said, opening his eyes wider and she finally realized.

 

“Oh, my god, Jug,” she smiled, “Yes!”

 

“Yes?” he smiled.

 

“Of course yes!” she said, getting out of her seat finally and pulling him up. He put the ring on her finger and they kissed, hugging as she began to cry happily.

 

“I was so nervous,” he said into her hair and she frowned, pulling back to look up at him. He didn’t seem like he was.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“I wasn’t sure you’d say yes.”

 

“Baby,” she pouted, cupping his cheek, “why wouldn’t I say yes?”

 

He shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe I’m not the guy you pictured spending forever with.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “Listen, you’re much more than just a good lay.”

 

He laughed and shook his head.

 

“You’re also the best person I know, and I can’t picture the future without you,” she said sincerely, a happy laugh escaping her smile when he wiped her fresh tear away.

 

“I love you,” he sighed, lips back on hers.

 

She moaned her response, holding him close and never letting go. She’d found her forever Valentine.


End file.
